It is well known among photographers that large-format cameras and negatives are desirable for use in producing enlarged photographic prints having a high degree of resolution, especially where the subject matter to be photographed is expansive such as, for example, landscapes or large crowds. Notwithstanding the previous efforts of others, an ultra-large format camera is needed that is easily transportable, but adapted for taking photographs with film having frame dimensions ranging up to several feet in each direction.